Strange Love
by Diamond Tears
Summary: Dawn and Spike are left alone when Buffy goes MIA, *finished* R/R!!
1. Part One

Title: Strange Love  
Rating: PG, just cause I rate everything that...  
Pairing: Dawn/Spike mostly friendship, hints at Buffy/Spike  
Spoilers: None really, slight hints at "The Gift", but nothing serious  
  
A/N: Thanks to Sarah Brightman for having a wonderful song called Strange Love... :)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Strange Love -::- Part One  
  
  
"Strange thing, love is." He says.   
  
I tend to agree, look at the way he looks at her. It is a strange love. And for the life of me  
I can't understand it. How he can feel so much for a woman who tends to beat the snot  
out of him before kissing him senseless. It seems so strange to me, that he could love  
anyone at all. After everything Buffy has been so sure about, that vampires can't love.  
After everything she told me about these heartless beings she was sent to kill.  
  
But I saw it in his eyes, as he was watching her come down those stairs. I saw the  
thoughts crash through his bottle blond head. She was ghost, a dream, a mere flight of his  
imagination and if he dared to even breathe she might be gone. But she was real. The shock  
and love on his face was real to.  
  
Now he's sitting here, waiting beside me for her to come home. She's been gone for days.  
Sometimes I can remember how many and sometimes I can't. But he knows the hours, even  
though he hasn't eaten or slept. He's out on the front porch from just after sundown till  
the first pink rays of sunrise. Sometimes he lets me sit beside him, sometimes I know  
when he doesn't want me there.  
  
"Love makes you do the wacky." I say softly.  
He almost smiles, almost grins, blue eyes so clear as they flood with tears I wonder if that  
crack was the sound of his heart breaking. But then maybe it was mine.  
  
I want him to go after her, track her and find her. He could love her and they would both  
be happy and free of me and this cursed place. But he won't leave me.   
  
*You're the only part of her we have left little bit.*  
  
Sometimes I wish that everyone would remember that I'm not Buffy. But I know he knows  
that, if I were really part of Buffy I could make him as happy as he was before she picked  
up Mr. Gordo and was gone. Strange love, one that no one can shake loose from him.  
  
"It feels like she's gone." I whisper, afraid of the silence.  
He reaches for my hand. "I know."  
"No, not like that. It feels the way it did when she..."  
"She'll be back."  
  
I try to explain that it isn't the emotional pain of not knowing. Something inside me is  
missing, aching the way it did when she died. I close my eyes against the tears and he  
squeezes my hand tighter.  
  
Suddenly I understand why he loves her so much. It's the same reason why I love him as  
much as I do. Because you don't ever get to choose where your heart leads you. No matter  
what you are never in control.  
  
And his hand is a welcome distraction to the strange tingling I feel in my fingers. I know  
it's real now, she's really not coming back.  
  
He lets me go and I slowly walk back inside. I lay down on the couch and cry myself to  
sleep. To a sleep tortured with visions of my sister, bleeding and broken far away where I  
can't save her.  
  
The dreams shake me, the cold sweat covering me like a mist. She's gone and she couldn't  
even say goodbye. I could almost see him standing there, falling to his knees, kissing her  
now cold lips and cursing her for what she has done.  
  
I don't see him when I wake.  
  
He hasn't been near for hours, the note beside me on the floor reads a message of what's  
he's done and I know what he is to find. He won't need to ask, I've seen it already.  
  
*Little Bit --  
Gone to look for Buffy,  
-- Spike*   
  
I sent the paper down, all alone in this prison. She's gone, she loved us enough to let us go.  
She returned to the heaven she came from and part of me wishes her well. Maybe she'll be  
happy and complete and the rest of us can go on living without her.  
  
I sit with my eyes trained on the wall across from me. Mr. Gordo lands beside me on the  
couch and two pale, cold hands hold my shoulders as I scream in surprise. A note is sitting  
beside the green stuffed thing I hold with a great tenderness. His hands leave my  
shoulders as I read the paper.   
  
*Spike and Dawn--  
I couldn't do this. I couldn't be the old Buffy you needed me to be after everything that  
happened. Losing Anya and Tara was hard enough, Xander and Willow was worse. But Giles  
was the last straw. I can't bear it if I lose you both too.  
  
Spike, I know you will take care of her, till the end of the world. I'm trusting you with her  
life and her care, don't make me come back to kill you.  
Dawn, I love you always, please try to understand, don't be angry with me, please. I love  
you, I have always loved you and you will make it without me I promise.  
  
I love you both, be strong, stick together. Be brave, live, for me...  
-- With love, Buffy*  
  
I hug the pig to my face and cry. The note crumples in my hand and he doesn't have to say  
anything. He's here, he's close and the sound of tears is enough for me. He sits down  
beside me and holds me, tucked into his arms. I've done this so many times before, this  
should be just the same.  
  
But it isn't, it's Buffy and it hurts like hell inside and out. He kisses the top of my head and  
holds me as tightly as he dares.  
  
"This is a love is a strange love, the jaded kind of strange love." He whispers. 


	2. Part Two

Title: Strange Love  
Rating: PG, just cause I rate everything that...  
Pairing: Dawn/Spike mostly friendship, hints at Buffy/Spike  
Spoilers: None really, slight hints at "The Gift", but nothing serious  
  
A/N: Thanks to Sarah Brightman for having a wonderful song called Strange Love... :)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Strange Love -::- Part Two  
  
He's sleeping, the soft breath of habit lulling me away to a world where this terrible thing  
hasn't happened. But it has and it will. He held my hand when the police wanted to talk to  
me. He kissed my forehead as soon as they were gone, telling me I had been so brave.  
  
What was so brave about losing her again?  
  
He fell asleep on the couch, the cruel rays of the morning sun creeping over the back of  
the couch. I close the curtains and sit beside the couch. His sorrow filled face is inches  
from mine. I cry. He starts to whimper. He's slept here many times before and he doesn't  
move, he's dead as dead can be when he sleeps.  
  
He's awake now, tears filling his eyes, he's cursing in languages I've never even heard of.  
Taking his hands in mine and I press my lips to his cold trembling cheek. I know what he  
saw, I saw it too. She was part of me, even more so when she came back, I could feel the  
sword through her chest, the rope around her neck, the poison on her tongue. I felt it even  
though it never happened.  
  
It was just a car. A car. A simple man made object that killed the Slayer. Spike's arms fold  
around my body and he lifts me effortlessly on to the couch into his arms. We sat like that  
for a long time. He kissed my hair and I held him as if someone would take him away. It  
wasn't an unjust fear. I knew it would happen, it was only a matter of time before the  
government showed up here to drag me away and leave him standing here alone.  
  
"Shhh, baby..."  
"Spike, they are going to come and take you away from me."  
"I won't let you go Dawn. Never."  
  
He pulls me away from his chest to look him in the eyes. I'm crying and trembling and he's  
looking for all the world as if he were drowning in my tears. He kisses me, not the soft  
chaste kisses that he's placed on my skin before. It's a promise granted only to my lips  
that we will stay together now that we are all the other has.  
  
There is a knock at the door and I jump. He claps his hand over my mouth, holding back the  
sobs that threaten to overtake me.  
  
"Dawn, listen to me. We don't know that it is them, they have to give us warning."  
  
I nod and he moves to the door, the spell Willow did before she died guards him from the  
pale sunlight that filters through the door. The postman hands him a package and he  
thanks him before moving back to me on the couch. I take one look at his lovely face and I  
know everything is about to change.  
  
"Pack up my little nibblet, they are on their way."  
  
He takes me up the stairs and helps me pack my favorite clothes and some shoes. I take  
some of my things but he tells me that we need to leave the house as if it was lived in. It  
would throw them off for a few days. I pack Buffy's diaries and he comforts me when the  
tears get to be to much.  
  
"We are almost out." He says.  
  
He makes me lie on his bed and I watch him pack his favorite things and watch him pull out  
a suitcase of money. He tells me not to worry about where it came from and I fall asleep  
as he keeps packing things we might need.  
  
Dreams take hold of me and I'm screaming as they drag him from the house. Willow's spell  
is broken and he's burning in the sunshine. His body turns to dust as some one holds me  
back. I scream his name and he calls to me. He fades to dust, his hands still reaching out  
for me.  
  
"Dawn..."  
  
He's holding me, hands on my face, he's soothing me with his voice, telling me I was only  
dreaming. He lays down beside me, cradling me closely to his own cold body. He tells me  
that as soon as it's dark we are leaving. Leaving Sunnydale for good. He tells me that we  
can stop by the graveyard and say goodbye before we go.  
  
I cry myself to sleep in his arms.  
  
We say goodbye to the scoobies, nothing more than stone markers of people who once  
were. We left magic flowers Tara taught me to make once, as soon as the sun rises they  
will disapear. He heads out, killing two vamps on our way out of town.  
  
We climb into the DeSoto and he locks the doors up tight. He turns to me and I can almost  
hear my heart crumbling. We are leaving the only home I've ever really known and I'm  
saying goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
  
"We'll make it sweet pea."  
He only calls me sweet pea when I'm scared. "How do you know?"  
He reaches out and kisses my forehead, "I've got you babe."  
I lean closer and he cradles the back of my neck in his hand, "Where to?"  
He rests his cheek on my hair, "I don't know, L.A. maybe, New York? London?"  
"Anywhere but here." I whisper.  
"Anywhere with you," He corrects.  
  
I slide over and snuggle as close to him as I can get. He pulls me in and starts out, heading  
for the open road. His body grows warm under my touch, his hand holding me close against   
him.  
  
"Anywhere with you, together?" I whisper, I know it's a dumb question but I need to know.  
"I'll go where ever you will go." His lips on my forehead, a place claimed for his affection.  
"Because you promised?"  
"Because I need you. I need this strange love." 


End file.
